Might Sai
, born simply , is a of . A master of taijutsu, he follows in the footsteps of his idol, . Background Might Sai was born as just Sai to an average shinobi family within just five years prior to the . Sai was present for the Invasion of —a mere Academy Student at the time—and was one of the students rescued by and then whisked away to a safe-zone near the Hokage Monument. As an Academy Student during the war, Sai was exposed to the events transpiring on the main battlefield and became enthralled with the heroism of . Like Guy, he was a student who could neither preform ninjutsu nor genjutsu to any notable degree and, after learning of Guy's success in the Academy, dedicated himself to strictly taijutsu. It was then that he decided to add to his name. Regardless, Sai would take until the age of thirteen to properly graduate the Academy. Upon graduation, Sai was made a and placed on a team with —Might Guy's former star pupil—as his jōnin leader (though Sai was not immediately aware of Lee's affiliation to his idle). Lee recognized Sai struggling in much the same way he himself did in his youth and decided to improve upon the young man's taijutsu even further. After a mission to ended in the tragic death of one of Sai's teammates, the young shinobi fell into disillusionment with his training; blaming his lack of strength as the reason for his teammate's death. Responding to this, Lee instructed Sai on the methods to open the Eight Gates as an incentive to get the young Genin to resume his shinobi training. Shortly thereafter, Sai and his remaining teammate entered the in order to advance in rank. There Sai demonstrated his new found skills before a plethora of young opponents. In particular, during the third and final stage of the Exams, he confronted a young member of the Hyūga Clan and was nearly defeated during the conflict. Sai then revealed his ability to use the first two of the Eight Gates—the Gates of Opening and Healing—in order to defeat his foe. He was later promoted to the rank of Chūnin. Sai's talents would later catch the eye of the Hokage, who made him a tokubetsu jōnin for his expertise in the area of taijutsu. The reasons behind his promotion to full jōnin are unclear, however, before his death, Sai's former teacher—Rock Lee—would speculate that Sai gained the ability to open all Eight Gates and that may have lead to his eventual promotion. Personality Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Eight Gates Other Skills Trivia * Sai's name translates to '|犀}}. * If Sai had a databook entry, it would say: ** Sai's hobbies are intense workouts and drinking . ** Sai wishes to fight Dan Inuzuka. ** Sai's favorite foods are and . ** Sai's favorite phrase is . ** Sai has completed 769 missions in total: 39 D-rank, 330 C-rank, 277 B-rank, 112 A-rank, and 11 S-rank.